Sonic Riders: The Silver Blur
by ISC14
Summary: Tras la derrota de Eggman Nega, el mundo de Silver por fin vuelve a estar en paz. Pero esa paz no durará mucho. Un peligroso criminal ha viajado al pasado, y Silver deberá perseguirle y participar en el EX World Grand Prix para poder volver a capturarle.
1. Viaje al pasado

**Me decepcionó un poco que Silver no participase en la historia del Sonic Riders Zero Gravity, así que he creado mi propia historia de Sonic Riders con Silver de protagonista. Espero que os guste^^**

* * *

SONIC RIDERS: THE SILVER BLUR

PRÓLOGO: VIAJE AL PASADO

Silver estaba atravesando uno de los corredores de la base de GUN.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Eggman Nega fuese derrotado y encerrado en la dimensión del Ifrit. Con el malvado doctor fuera de combate, por fin se podía respirar un aire de tranquilidad en el mundo. Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad no podía durar mucho. El comandante de GUN había contactado con Silver hace unos días, solicitando su ayuda para luchar contra un nuevo y peligroso conflicto. Silver aceptó y partió de inmediato hacia el cuartel general, donde debería reunirse con el comandante.

Silver llegó a una gran puerta blindada. A su izquierda había un escáner para examinar las huellas dactilares, sobre el que Silver puso la mano.

_Analizando...sujeto identificado como Silver The Hedgehog. Abriendo compuerta._

La gran puerta se abrió y Silver la cruzó. Llegó a una sala llena de ordenadores. Estaban procesando datos continuamente y había varios robots manejándolos. También había un proyector holográfico en el centro de la sala, y sobre él había un holograma del planeta Tierra. Junto al proyector había un hombre de espaldas, que se giró hacia Silver al escuchar cerrarse la puerta.

-Buenos días, Silver-dijo el hombre-.

-Comandante-respondió el erizo-.

-Toma asiento, por favor.

Una silla salió de una compuerta en el suelo y Silver se sentó en ella.

-¿Por que me ha hecho venir?

El comandante volvió a girarse, y apretó un botón en el proyector.

La imagen de la Tierra desapareció y en su lugar apareció la cara de un hombre.

Por su aspecto parecía un hombre de entre 30 y 40 años. Tenía el pelo largo, y un ojo robótico en el lugar del ojo izquierdo.

-El Dr. Ozan Bluestorm, uno de los criminales mas buscados en todo el mundo. Hace diez años trabajaba en la unidad científica de GUN, y era conocido como una de las mentes más brillantes de la historia. Era un experto en los campos de la genética y la robótica, y su mayor ansia era crear al ser biónico perfecto, una combinación de lo mejor de las criaturas orgánicas y las máquinas.

-Si, conozco la historia -dijo Silver-. Ozan quería construir a ese ser, pero el alto mando de GUN pensó que estaba llevando sus experimentos demasiado lejos, y que debía abandonarlos. Sin embargo, el Dr. Ozan no estaba dispuesto a dejar su investigación y decidió continuar con su proyecto en secreto.

-Eso es. El Dr. Ozan continuó con el proyecto sin que nosotros lo supiéramos, en su laboratorio secreto de Ice Cap. Dos meses después, conseguimos descubrirle y fue expulsado de GUN. Pero eso no fue suficiente para detener su ambición. En vista de que ya no podía usar los recursos que GUN le proporcionaba, decidió usar a sus criaturas para robar el material necesario de sus experimentos. Se convirtió en un criminal, al que no le importaba nada más que terminar su proyecto. Incluso utilizó humanos en sus experimentos. Debíamos detenerle, y finalmente lo conseguimos el año pasado. Entonces fue encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad en la Isla Prisión y ha estado allí desde entonces. O al menos, ha estado allí hasta hace una semana.

-Ha escapado, ¿cierto?

-Sí, por desgracia, consiguió fugarse de la isla. No supimos nada de su paradero, hasta que, hace dos días, recibimos unas lecturas extrañas de energía provenientes de green hill. Según los análisis, creemos que puede ser un viaje en el tiempo.

-¿Un viaje en el tiempo? Y supongo que creen que Ozan es el responsable de ello.

-Supones bien. La tecnología del viaje temporal fue desarrollada hace tiempo en los laboratorios GUN, y hasta el momento solo ha habido una persona capaz de robarla.

-Eggman Nega.

-Desde que Eggman Nega robó los datos, los ocultamos en el ordenador central de la base, donde yo solo puedo acceder y bajo altas medidas de seguridad. El acceso a los datos es totalmente imposible, y Eggman Nega esta atrapado en otra dimensión. Por lo tanto, solo queda una opción.

-El doctor Ozan, que ya conocía el diseño de la máquina porque él trabajo en la unidad científica.

-Exacto. Siento tener que pedirte ayuda, Silver. Se que tú no trabajas para nosotros, pero ya que eres el que más experiencia ha tenido en el mundo del pasado, debo pedirte que vuelvas a viajar atrás en el tiempo, busques al Dr. Ozan, y en el caso de que nuestras sospechas sean ciertas y se encuentre allí, que lo traigas de nuevo al presente. Los cambios en el tiempo pueden tener consecuencias fatales. Por eso esta misión es tan importante. ¿Cual es tu respuesta?

-...no me gusta tener que volver a luchar, pero si no hago nada, quien sabe que podría ocurrirnos. Si para defender mi mundo y salvar los seres que quiero hace falta volver al pasado, entonces...lo haré.

-Bien, me alegra que estés de nuestra parte. Ahora ven conmigo, no hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

Silver se encontraba sobre una plataforma. A su alrededor había varios científicos y máquinas, preparándolo todo para el viaje temporal, y enfrente suyo, el general, con un maletín en la mano.

-Te hemos preparado un dispositivo especial con el que podremos comunicarnos-dijo el comandante mientras sacaba una especie de pulsera de metal del maletín-. Cuando necesites volver a nuestro tiempo, solo debes apretar este botón y se creará un mini-agujero de gusano, por el que podrás volver.

-Entendido-dijo Silver mientras cogía la pulsera y se la ponía-.

-La pulsera tiene un cierre que solo se puede abrir con una llave especial. De esta forma, no podrás quitarte la pulsera y podremos evitar que ocurra algún accidente en el continuo espacio-tiempo.

Un científico se acercó al comandante y le susurró algo al oído. Después volvió a los ordenadores con los que estaba trabajando.

-Parece que todo esta listo, Silver. Buena suerte.

-Gracias, comandante.

Un cristal protector rodeó la plataforma. El suelo comenzó a brillar.

_Iniciando viaje temporal en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

La plataforma emitió un destello cegador. Tras 2 segundos el brillo comenzó a disminuir, hasta que finalmente desapareció, junto con el erizo.

_Operación realizada satisfactoriamente. Retirando cristal de seguridad._

-Contamos contigo, Silver. No nos defraudes.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el prólogo. Espero vuestros comentarios y reviews.**


	2. Reencuentro

**Aquí teneis el primer capítulo. Espero que también lo disfruteis.  
**

* * *

SONIC RIDERS: THE SILVER BLUR

CAPÍTULO 1: REENCUENTRO

-¿Dónde estoy…?

Silver miró a su alrededor. Parecía estar en un callejón, pero había algo raro. Las paredes y ventanas de los edificios que le rodeaban no tenían el aspecto que tenían que tener en el pasado…si no en el presente. Salió del callejón y lo que vio aún le sorprendió más. Coches que iban por el aire, caminos automáticos para no tener que hacer esfuerzo al andar, robots patrullando las calles…se suponía que había viajado al pasado, pero estaba en una ciudad de su tiempo.

"Quizás el doctor Ozan no viajó a un pasado distante, si no a uno cercano." Pensó el erizo.

-¡¡¡¡SOOOOOONIC!!!!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que…? ¡Ah!

Una eriza se abalanzó sobre Silver y empezó a golpearle con un gran martillo.

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¿Como has podido olvidarte de nuestra cita? ¡Y ya es la tercera vez!-dijo la eriza mientras no paraba de golpear al pobre Silver con el martillo-.

-¡Ay! ¡Para ya! ¡Te estás confundiendo de erizo!

-¿Eh?-la eriza se detuvo un momento y miro al erizo al que había machacado-¡Oh, no! ¡Que he hecho!

La eriza se apartó rápidamente del erizo y Silver se levantó. Tras recuperarse, la eriza empezó a disculparse una y otra vez por lo que había hecho.

-¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención! ¡Pensaba que eras otra persona!

-Tranquila, no pasa nada…todos cometemos errores-dijo Silver, al que todavía le dolía la cabeza por la racha de golpes que había recibido en ella-.

-Mi nombre es Amy, Amy Rose. No te había visto antes por aquí. ¿De dónde eres?

-Oh, soy…del extranjero. Mi nombre es Silver.

-Encantada, Silver-dijo Amy con una sonrisa-.

-Igualmente-respondió Silver-. Dime…el erizo ese por el que me confundiste… ¿no será por casualidad Sonic The Hedgehog?

-¡Sí, es él! ¿Lo conoces?

"¡Estoy en la época de Sonic! ¿Pero entonces…de donde sale esta ciudad?"-Sí, hace tiempo luchamos juntos para detener al doctor Eggman.

-¿Luchasteis juntos contra Eggman? ¡Vaya, pues Sonic nunca me ha dicho nada! En fin, los amigos de Sonic son amigos míos.

"Pues si lo de antes es su forma de saludar a los amigos, no quiero ni pensar lo que hará con sus enemigos"

-En fin, tengo que irme. ¡No descansaré hasta encontrar a Sonic!

-Espera, ¿vas a seguir buscando a Sonic?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¡No pienso dejar que se quede sin recibir su castigo!-dijo Amy con ojos llenos de furia. Silver se apartó por si acaso-.

-Yo también debo hablar con Sonic. Es un asunto…muy importante-dijo Silver en tono más serio-.

-Oh, entonces ven conmigo. ¡Se un lugar en el que seguro que esta!

* * *

-Unos pequeños ajustes y… ¡listo!

Tails había terminado de modificar la tabla. Sonic se acercó para ver el resultado.

-Con estas mejoras que le he instalado, la tabla debería ser capaz de duplicar su velocidad.

-¡Genial! ¡Con esto seguro que no hay rival que se me resista! ¡Voy a probarla ahora mismo!-dijo Sonic quitándole la tabla a Tails-.

-¡Espera, Sonic! ¡Aún no la he probado! ¡Podría ser peligroso!

-¿Que mejor manera de probarla que usarla? Tu tranquilo, lo tengo todo controlado.

Sonic se subió a la tabla y empezó a coger velocidad poco a poco. Cada vez iba mas rápido. Entonces llegó a la rampa y dio un gran salto.

-¡Ja! ¿Lo ves, Tails? Todo esta controla… ¡A-Amy!

El erizo perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, seguido por la tabla, que cayó justo encima de él.

-Hola, Amy-dijo Tails, un poco nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de suceder-.

Amy no respondió y se dirigió hacia Sonic.

-¡Sonic The Hedgehog! ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí, en el taller de Tails! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Esto…bueno, verás…-dijo Sonic tratando de levantarse-Tails me dijo que había construido un pequeño circuito en su taller, para poder practicar y eso, y que había descubierto una forma de que mi gear fuese más rápido. Y bueno, yo…eh…

-¡Preferiste jugar con esas extreme gears antes que salir conmigo!

-¡No! ¡No se trata de un juego! ¡Es una competición muy importante!

-¡Me da igual! ¡Me dejaste plantada en el cine, y ahora vas a pagar por ello!

-T-Tranquilízate un poco, Amy…-dijo Tails tratando de calmar un poco la situación-En este taller hay aparatos muy sensibles y…-se detuvo al ver el erizo plateado que la acompañaba-¡Silver!

Sonic entonces se fijó que había alguien más con ella. Efectivamente, era Silver.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Sonic-le dijo el erizo plateado-.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Has venido de visita?-le respondió Sonic-.

-En realidad, los motivos por los que estoy aquí son mucho más serios.

Amy se tranquilizó y desvió la mirada hacia Silver.

-Amy, tengo que hablar de esto solo con Sonic y Tails. Lo siento, pero debo pedirte que esperes fuera.

-Bueno…esta bien. Pero no creas que te has librado de mí, ¡Sonic the Hedgehog!

Amy salió del taller y cerró la puerta. Entonces comenzó Silver a contar la historia.

-Veréis, un peligroso criminal del futuro, el Dr. Ozan, se ha escapado de prisión, y creemos que se ha escondido aquí, en vuestro tiempo.

-¡¿Un criminal?!-exclamó Tails-.

-Sí, y es de vital importancia que le capture, antes de que pueda causar algún daño en vuestro mundo.

-¿Y sabes donde puede estar?-preguntó Sonic.

-Todavía no tengo ninguna pista. Por eso necesito que me ayudéis a buscarle.

-Bueno, si buscas ayuda, ¡has encontrado al erizo adecuado!

-Sí, si ese criminal es tan peligroso como dices, no podemos permitir que siga en libertad-dijo Tails-.

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar con vosotros.

*Megalo News: trabajamos para mantenerles informados. Noticia de última hora: el equipo directivo de esta nueva edición del EX World Grand Prix ya ha sido seleccionado. Como director y nuevo organizador del evento esta Omochao, que hizo de presentador en anteriores ediciones del campeonato. Y como diseñador de los circuitos de este año tenemos a una cara nueva…

-Ah, perdona, se me olvidó antes apagar la tele-dijo Tails mientras cogía el mando a distancia-.

-¡Espera!-grito Silver-¡No la apagues todavía!

*…el Dr. Ozan Bluestorm. Nadie sabe quien es ni de donde ha salido, pero de momento parece que promete bastante. Y ahora, entre otras noticias…

Tails apagó la televisión y dejo el mando sobre la mesa.

-Silver…dijiste que el criminal se llamaba Ozan Bluestorm, ¿verdad?

-Si, Tails…debe ser él. Estoy seguro.

-¿Y dicen que se va a encargar del diseño de los circuitos? ¿Por qué iba a querer un criminal que viaja al pasado participar en eso?-preguntó extrañado Sonic-.

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro de que no es bueno. Solo me queda una solución posible. Si quiero atrapar a Ozan y evitar que se convierta en una amenaza para el futuro… ¡voy a tener que participar en el EX World Grand Prix!

* * *

**Pobre Silver, la paliza que recibió al principio XD**

**Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo. Y ya adelanto que en próximo también van a aparecer los mejores corredores que han participado en el EX World Grand Prix... ¡los Babylon Rogues!  
**


	3. Los Babylon Rogues

**Antes de nada, gracias a los que habeis comentado mi fic. Y ahora, sobre este nuevo capítulo, yo personalmente creo que me ha quedado un poco corto. Intentaré que el próximo sea mas largo.**

* * *

SONIC RIDERS: THE SILVER BLUR

CAPÍTULO 2: LOS BABYLON ROGUES

Sonic estaba tumbado en el sofá, jugando con una pelota haciéndola rebotar en la pared, y Silver estaba hablando con el comandante mediante la pulsera, para informarle de lo que había descubierto.

-Así que nuestros temores eran ciertos…lo que no lo logro entender es por que se arriesga a llamar la atención de esta manera…debemos averiguar que es lo que busca-dijo el comandante -.

-Lo sé. Por eso me voy a infiltrar en el EX World Grand Prix como un participante más, para poder investigar que se propone y capturarle.

-Entiendo…muy bien. Recuerda que contamos contigo, Silver.

_Fin de la transmisión._

Al poco rato volvió a entrar Tails en el taller, y detrás suyo Amy, que lanzó una mirada asesina a Sonic nada más verle.

-Ya te hemos inscrito en la competición, Silver-dijo el joven zorro-. Y sobre tu extreme gear, he pensado que podrías usar la vieja tabla de Sonic. Aún funciona bastante bien, a pesar de los golpes que ha recibido.

-Eh, aún estaba aprendiendo a usarla-se quejó Sonic sin dejar de lanzar la pelota-.

-Muchas gracias, Tails. Mientras pueda usarse creo que me las apañaré-dijo Silver-.

-¿Has usado alguna vez una extreme gear?-preguntó Tails-

-Sí, en unas cuantas ocasiones.

-Entonces… ¿qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña carrera amistosa?-dijo Sonic cogiendo la pelota y levantándose del sofá de un salto-.

-Me parece bien. Así podremos practic…

-¡No tan rápido!-interrumpió Amy clavando sus ojos en Sonic-¡Aún tenemos una cita pendiente!

-Creo que eres demasiado rencorosa, Amy…fue solo un accidente. Prometo que te compensaré.

-¡Me dejaste plantada!

-Bueno, lo siento…perdóname. No lo volveré a hacer.

Amy dio un largo suspiro, y a continuación dijo:

-Esta bien… ¡pero la próxima vez que me hagas algo así sufrirás la furia de Amy Rose!

Un escalofrío recorrió a Silver al recordar como era la furia de Amy Rose. Entonces escucharon una voz a lo lejos…una voz bastante familiar.

-Vaya, vaya…parece que tienes problemas con las fans, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Todos miraron al lugar de donde provenía la voz. En la entrada del taller había un halcón de color verde, acompañado de una especie de albatros.

-¡Babylon Rogues!-exclamó Amy-.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jet? ¿Has venido a rendirte antes de la carrera?-dijo Sonic en tono de desafío-.

-¡Ja! Debes estar peor de lo que yo creía si piensas que me voy a rendir ante alguien como tú-respondió el halcón en el mismo tono-. Solo he venido a haceros una pequeña visita para ver si habíais progresado, pero por lo que veo, seguís siendo tan patéticos como siempre. Nosotros, por el contrario, hemos mejorado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos ahora?

-Jefe, creo que te esta desafiando-dijo el albatros a Jet-.

-Me gustaría ver tu cara de perdedor cuando te machaque en el circuito, pero de momento voy a pasar. Prefiero reservarme la satisfacción de la victoria cuando estemos en el campeonato.

-¿El gran Jet renunciando a un desafío? No me lo esperaba de ti.

-No pienso malgastar tiempo y energía en una carrera inútil que se que voy a ganar.

-Em…Tails… ¿quiénes son estos tipos?-susurró Silver a Tails tratando de que Sonic y Jet (que seguían con su amistosa conversación) no le escuchasen.

-Se llaman Babylon Rogues-respondió el zorro-. Son una pequeña banda de bandidos a la que nos hemos enfrentado en varias ocasiones. El albatros se llama Storm, y ese halcón verde es Jet, el líder del grupo, y un gran rival de Sonic. También hay una golondrina que se llama Wave, pero parece que no ha venido con ellos.

-Ya veo…

-En fin, larguémonos de aquí, Storm, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

-¡Sí, jefe! ¡Y vosotros, decidle a ese apestoso equidna que se prepare, porque cuando acabe con él en el circuito va a parecer un…eh…bueno, que se prepare!-dijo Storm-.

Ambos Babylon Rogues abandonaron el taller.

-¡Argh! ¡Como odio a los Babylon Rogues!-exclamó Amy-.

-Estos Babylon Rogues… ¿también van a participar?-preguntó Silver-.

-Por desgracia, sí-respondió Tails-. Y son realmente buenos.

-Serán buenos, pero yo soy mejor-dijo Sonic-.

-Yo no conozco a los Babylon Rogues tan bien como vosotros, pero... ¿no estas siendo demasiado confiado, Sonic?-dijo Silver-. Nunca hay que subestimar a un oponente.

-Silver tiene razón-dijo Tails-. Por la actitud de Jet, creo que este año vamos a tener las cosas muy difíciles para ganar. Quizás tenga un as bajo la manga.

-¿Tu crees?-dijo Sonic- Bueno, eso solo puede significar… ¡que las carreras serán aún mas interesantes!

* * *

Era una sala bastante grande, pero estaba muy oscura. La única luz que entraba venía de una pequeña ventana. Estaba llena de estanterías, libros y máquinas; y había un escritorio, en el cuál un hombre estaba mirando unos papeles y tomándose una taza de café. Entonces, detrás de él apareció una misteriosa criatura, en la oscuridad.

-Maestro, he cumplido con la misión que me encomendasteis-dijo la criatura con una siniestra voz-.

El hombre apartó los papeles y le respondió:

-¿Has traído la información que te pedí?

-Sí. Tal y como predijisteis, han mandado a alguien a por usted. Su nombre es Silver, es un erizo plateado de unos 15 años, y parece que posee el extraño poder de la Psykochinesis.

-¿Silver, eh…? No podemos permitir que interfiera en nuestros planes por muy leve que sea la amenaza. Esta noche, cuando este desprevenido…mátalo. Y asegúrate de no dejar restos.

-Sí, maestro…

Dicho esto, la criatura desapareció en las tinieblas.

-Parece que GUN realmente cree que puede detenerme…un gran error por su parte.

Y el hombre continuó revisando los documentos. Entre esos papeles había un manuscrito, en el cuál había una ilustración de un niño…de un niño con dos alas de ángel.

* * *

**Supongo que algunos se habrán sentido decepcionados al no haber un enfrentamiento Silver vs Jet (de hecho, los Babylon Rogues le ignoran completamente). Pero no os preocupeis, pronto se verán las caras... ¡y surgirá una nueva rivalidad!  
**


	4. Cuenta atrás para el campeonato 1ª Parte

**Gracias a los que habeis puesto reviews de mi historia. Vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo^^**

**Y aquí esta el capítulo 3. El capítulo original que tenía pensado hacer me pareció que seria demasiado largo, así que lo he dividido en dos partes. Aquí teneis la primera^^  
**

* * *

SONIC RIDERS: THE SILVER BLUR

CAPÍTULO 3: CUENTA ATRÁS PARA EL CAMPEONATO – 1ª PARTE

Jet estaba dormido en su silla, con los pies sobre la mesa, y roncando. Al cabo de un rato entro Storm bruscamente, a toda velocidad, y despertando a Jet.

-¡Jefe, jefe!-gritó el albatros-.

Intentó frenar, pero no lo hizo a tiempo y terminó estrellándose contra la mesa, provocando que Jet se cayese al suelo.

-¡Argh! ¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa!?-dijo Jet mientras trataba de levantarse-. ¡Te dije claramente que no quería que me molestaseis!

Storm recuperó el aliento y, a continuación, le dijo:

-¡Pero…jefe!-dijo Storm con dificultad, debido al agotamiento-¡Wave ha…descubierto…algo!

-¿Eh? ¿¡Lo ha traducido ya!?

-No completamente-dijo Wave entrando en la habitación, con un portátil bajo el brazo derecho-. Pero he descubierto algo muy interesante.

-¿Y de que se trata?-preguntó Jet intrigado-.

-En realidad he descubierto dos cosas: la primera, esos manuscritos de babilonia que encontramos parecen ser una especie de diario.

-¿El diario de algún antepasado nuestro, eh?

-Y la segunda será mejor que te la enseñe.

Wave colocó el ordenador sobre la mesa, con la pantalla mirando hacia Jet, para que pudiese leer lo que pone.

-Um…"Hemos recibido nuestro castigo-dijo Jet leyendo lo que ponía-. Nuestro hogar se ha hundido bajo la arena. No tenemos adónde ir. Nunca debimos haber creado aquella monstruosidad. Y ahora no podemos destruirla, es demasiado poderosa. Lo único que podemos hacer es…fragmentos…no deben ser encontradas…los hijos de babylon…"

-Esto corresponde a un párrafo de los manuscritos. Hablan sobre algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

-El momento en que Babylon Garden se quedó bajo tierra.

-Eso es. El texto aún esta incompleto, ya que no lo he podido traducir todo, pero parece que crearon algo…algo peligroso.

-Um… ¡Wave! ¡Necesito que termines de traducir esos manuscritos! ¡Pueden contener los secretos de nuestro pasado!

-Lo sé, lo estoy traduciendo lo más rápido que puedo. Aunque no resulta nada fácil traducir un texto en babilonio, es una lengua que no se habla desde hace siglos.

-¡JEFE!-gritó Storm intranquilo-.

-¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¿¡No ves que estoy justo al lado!? ¡No hace falta que chilles!

-¡P-Pero…esa mosca me esta mirando!

Storm señaló hacia la pared, donde había una gran mosca.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, Storm!-le dijo Jet-. ¡Ahora estamos con asuntos más serios! Wave, vuelve al laboratorio y continúa investigando.

-Sí, Jet-dijo Wave mientras Wave cogía el portátil y salía por la puerta-.

-Y tú, Storm… ¿has traído lo que te pedí?

-¿El último número de la revista "Mi extreme gear y yo"?

-Sí, el último nú… ¡NO! ¡Las fichas de los participantes del EX World Grand Prix.

-Ah, eso…sí, espera un momento, jefe, que las voy a buscar.

Storm salió corriendo de la sala. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a entrar felizmente en ella, con varios papeles en la mano, y los dejó sobre la mesa. Jet comenzó a revisarlos.

-Veamos…"Sonic The Hedgehog"..."Miles Prower"…"Knuckles The Echidna"…

-¡Asqueroso equidna!

-..."Shadow The Hedgehog"..."Rouge The Bat"...

-¿Caras nuevas, eh?

-Sí, aunque este Shadow...se parece mucho a Sonic. Sigamos…"Dark"…"Silver The Hedgehog"…¿huh?

-¿Ocurre algo, jefe?

-Silver...este erizo estaba en el taller del zorro.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Aquel plateado!

-Jejeje…parece que Sonic ha apuntado a un nuevo amigo en la competición. No se por qué… ¡pero tengo la sensación de que este va a ser el mejor EX World Grand Prix hasta el momento!

* * *

Silver estaba sentado en un banco, al lado de la fuente, contemplando la Luna. Las constantes discusiones entre Sonic y Amy le habían recordado una cosa…Blaze. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Cuando él estaba en casa, ella tenía que ocuparse de sus labores de princesa, y cuando ella no tenía nada que hacer, algún loco como Ozan o Eggman Nega se interponía en su camino. Él sentía algo por ella, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, y cada vez se distanciaban más y más.

Mientras Silver reflexionaba sobre todo esto, Amy había salido a dar un paseo nocturno, y en el camino se encontró al erizo. Se extrañó de verlo tan pensativo, así que se acercó a él.

-¡Eh, Silver!-le saludó-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Silver no contestó y siguió mirando la Luna.

-¡Silver!

-¡Ah!-respondió sobresaltado, y desviando la vista hacia Amy-. ¡Amy! Perdona, no te había visto.

-¿Estas bien? Se te ve un poco deprimido-dijo Amy sentándose en el banco junto a él-.

-No…no es nada. Solo estoy un poco cansado. Mañana estaré mejor.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices…por cierto, Silver. Aún no me has dicho de donde eres exactamente.

Esa pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Tenía que pensar en alguna excusa rápido.

-Y-Ya te lo he dicho antes, del extranjero.

-Sí, pero… ¿de que país?

-Em…esto…

-¿Eres de Spagonia?

-Eh… ¡sí! ¡Vengo de Spagonia! Es un gran país.

-…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Spagonia es una ciudad, no un país.

-¿Eh? Esto…sí, ya lo…sabía…

-¿Por qué me mientes? ¿De dónde eres, Silver?

Silver suspiró y le dijo:

-Lo siento, Amy, pero no te lo puedo contar. Aunque te sorprendería saberlo…pero me temo que de momento no te puedo decir nada.

-B-Bueno, esta bien…-dijo un tanto intranquila, debido al tono que había utilizado Silver para decir aquello-. ¿Sabes? Eres un erizo bastante misterioso, Silver…aunque me caes bien, pareces ser una buena persona.

-Eh…gracias…supongo…

De golpe algo llamó la atención en el rostro de Amy. Había un pequeño puntito rojo en su frente…y se estaba moviendo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó Amy, al ver la expresión seria en su cara-.

-No te muevas ni un milímetro, Amy. Un francotirador nos esta apuntando.

-¿¡Un francotirador!? ¿¡Pero esos no son los que…!?

-¡Shhh!-dijo Silver tratando de callarla-. No hagas ningún ruido. Si ve que nos alarmamos, no dudará en disparar.

El punto desapareció de la cara de Amy. Silver supuso que ahora le estaba apuntando a él.

-Escúchame bien, Amy. Cuando yo te diga…quiero que salgas corriendo de aquí, y te alejes lo más rápido posible.

-D-De acuerdo. ¿Pero que pasará contigo?

-No es momento de discutir. Tu haz lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien.

-Esta bien…confío en ti.

Esperaron varios segundos. El francotirador ahora apuntaba a la cabeza de Silver.

-¡Ahora!-gritó el erizo plateado-.

Amy salió corriendo. Silver se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se escuchó un disparo. Con sus poderes mentales, Silver detuvo la bala a tan solo un centímetro de él, y la dejó caer en el suelo. Después corrió hacia la fuente, y se ocultó detrás de ella, mientras el extraño sujeto que le apuntaba disparaba un par de ocasiones más, sin éxito.

-"¿Dónde está"?-pensó Silver mientras asomaba la cabeza, tratando de localizar a su enemigo-.

Entonces algo a su derecha le golpeó fuertemente y salió disparado hacia el muro de un edificio. Le salía sangre por la cabeza. Cayó al suelo y trató de recuperarse, pero no le dio tiempo. Algo le agarró el cuello y empezó a levantarle. Debido al golpe, Silver no veía demasiado bien, y no pudo distinguir bien a su atacante. Solo escuchó su siniestra voz:

-Por orden de mi maestro Ozan, he venido aquí para ejecutarte. ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras, erizo?

* * *

**Aquí termina la primera parte. Las cosas se han complicado bastante para Silver... ¿podrá salir de esta? ¡No os lo perdais en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
